Baby à domicile
by NekoZelo
Summary: C'est vrai, il avait dit que tout lui allait, surtout si le salaire était intéressant. Seulement, il ne pensait pas à ce travail là ! "Nouveau quoi ! Putain, TaeYeon, prépare toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !" [KrisHo les amiiiies !]
1. prologue

Baby à domicile

Prologue

Une sonnerie lointaine me tira doucement de mon court sommeil, m'arrachant un grognement agacé. Mais qui pouvait bien téléphoner aussi tôt ?! De mauvaise humeur, je tendis mon bras et tapota la surface de ma commode, attrapant enfin le coupable de tout ce raffut. Je décrochais et l'approchais de mon oreille d'un geste mou.

-Allô ? Demandais-je d'une voix épuisé.

-JunMyeon ?! C'est TaeYeon ! Devine quoi, je t'ai trouvé un travail, tu vas a-d-o-r-e-r !

-T'es sérieuse ?! Criai-je en me levant précipitamment un grand sourire éclairant mon visage.

-Oui, rend toi pour dix heures au XXXXXXXXXXX, ton employeur te dira ce que tu dois faire !

-Pas de problème, merci beaucoup Tae, t'es la meilleure, je t'en dois une. Taemin a énormément de chance de t'avoir ! Dis-je, légèrement jaloux.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Bon, je te laisse, sois à l'heure, bisous !

Elle raccrocha pendant que moi je jubilais, heureux d'avoir peut-être enfin un emploie. Joyeux, je me dirigeais vers ma kitchenette et me prépara un rapide petit déjeuné avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je séchais mes cheveux blonds et les coiffais correctement avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Et si je mettais un peu d'eye-liner ? Sa changerais d'habitude et puis d'après les autres ça me va bien. Je maquillais donc mes yeux d'un trait fin avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour revêtir un slim noir avec un débardeur noir et un gilet long de couleur pourpre. J'agrémentais le tout de quelques colliers et me chaussais de basket de la même couleur que mon gilet. Une fois mes habits enfilés, je m'affalais sur mon canapé et allumais la télé, jugeant qu'il me restait encore du temps avant de partir. Je me demandais quand même quel genre de travail s'était…. Au pire je verrais sur place. Je regardais ma montre et décida d'y aller, voulant faire bonne impression. J'éteins la télé et attrapa mes clés ainsi que mon sac à bandoulière avant de sortir, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller derrière moi. Je marchais jusqu'au métro et attendis que le train arrive.

Je soupirais de soulagement en sortant enfin du tram. Aux heures de pointes c'est vraiment bondé, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une boite à sardine. Je regarde un peu autour de moi et hausse un sourcil à la vue des maisons du quartier. Bordel, c'est quoi se délire ?! Elle ne m'a quand même pas envoyé taffé chez un bourge ?! Merde, pourquoi je lui ai pas demandé aussi, je suis trop con de lui faire confiance… j'avais presque oublié qu'elle avait toujours des plans foireux pour moi. Je soupirais et commençait à chercher l'adresse. J'arrivais enfin devant un immense portail en fer, qui cachait carrément un château. Je sonnais à l'interphone, toujours impressionné par la bâtisse devant moi. Une voix chevrotante retentit enfin.

-Oui ?

-E-euh… Bonjour, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le propriétaire des lieux à dix heures normalement.

-Oh, c'est vous le nouveau baby-sitter ? Attendez, je viens vous ouvrir.

Nouveau quoi ?! Putain, TaeYeon, prépare toi à mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance !


	2. Chapter 1

Baby à domicile

Chapitre I

En attendant que la personne qui m'avait répondu vienne m'ouvrir, je réfléchissais déjà à un moyen de torturer TaeYeon. Cette idiote avait osé me mentir en me disant que ça allait me plaire. Alors que je m'énervais seul contre mon amie, la petite portière du portail s'ouvrit, me laissant voir une dame d'un certain âge. Elle était très petite et paraissait épuisé, malgré les cernes qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, un sourire bienveillant égayait son visage et m'inspira de suite confiance.

-Venez, monsieur Wu vous attends dans son bureau. Me dit-elle la voix douce

Je pénétrais dans l'immense propriété, m'extasiant devant les jardins fleurit et l'architecture de la maison. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment vieille, pourtant un petit quelque chose donnait cette impression d'ancienneté à la demeure.

-C'est vraiment très rare de voir des jeunes hommes dans le travail de baby-sitter, commença-t-elle la voix toujours calme, d'habitude se sont des jeunes femmes qui viennent, mais elles s'occupent plus de monsieur que des enfants. Et vous, pourquoi faite vous ce travail ?

-E-en fait, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire jusqu'à ce que vous me le disiez, répondis-je le rouges aux joues, c'est une amie qui m'a déniché ce boulot comme j'ai des problèmes d'argent et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était…

-Oooh et vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé d'enfant si je comprends bien ?

-Si si, je me suis occupé d'une fille d'un de mes amis un soir, me rappelais-je, mais j'ai fini attaché à une chaise déguisé en femme. J'ai refusé de garder des enfants après ça, c'était la plus grosse honte de ma vie…

Elle pouffait de rire alors qu'on avançait dans un couloir immense. L'intérieur était assez moderne, principalement dans les tons beiges. J'aimais l'ambiance reposante des lieux, même si j'imaginais qu'avec un enfant ce n'est pas toujours calme et reposant. Elle s'arrête enfin devant une porte en où elle toqua avant de l'ouvrir.

-Voilà, nous y somme, si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis là jusqu'à demain, après je suis en retraite, donc n'hésiter surtout pas !

-Merci beaucoup et appelé moi Suho s'il-vous-plait, ça me gêne que vous me vouvoyer…

-Bien, alors appelle moi Ah Reum, ça me fera plaisir et j'aurais l'impression de rajeunir un peu, parce qu'avec tous ces madame, je prends vingt ans d'un coup ! Dit-elle en gloussant

Elle me fit un dernier signe de la main avant que je n'entre dans la pièce, un bureau en bois sombre se trouvait devant moi, alors que les murs était couvert d'étagères remplies de livres. Je regardais un peu partout, perdu dans mes pensées, quand un claquement de porte me fit violemment sursauter. Je me retournais rapidement manquait de me casser la figure pour tomber sur un homme grand, même très grand avec une carrure imposante et un air froid. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé d'environ huit mois qui gazouillait joyeusement pendant que deux petits garçons était chacun accroché à une de ses jambes, tenant le tissu de son pantalon dans leurs petits poings. Le tableau était vraiment mignon à voir et cassait un peu l'image de gros dur de cet homme.

-Vous êtes enfin là, bon, je vous explique rapidement, écouter parce que je ne répéterais pas. Vous vous occuperez de mes trois enfants, le plus jeune c'est Zitao, le benjamin c'est Sehun et l'ainé Chen. Je vous le dis tout de suite, un seul faux pas de travers ou une seule plainte de mes enfants et je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas. Vous serez nourris et logé ici à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'enverrais quelqu'un cherchais vos vêtements. Bon, j'y vais-je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. A ce soir les enfants, papa vous aime n'oubliez pas !

Il me mit le petit dans les bras après les avoir tous embrassé et parti rapidement de son bureau. Me laissant avec Zitao si je me souviens bien en larme dans mes bras. Aaaaaaa bordel, on calme ça comment ?! J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, c'est une torture les bébés ! J'essayais de le mettre correctement dans mes bras et le berçais de droite à gauche. J'avais vu ça dans un feuilleton et sa fonctionnait souvent, alors pourquoi pas avec lui ?

-H-heu, ne pleures pas d'accord ? Commençais-je à dire doucement, calmant petit à petit ses pleurs. Ton appa il revient ce soir alors calme toi. Tout en continuant je dardais mon regard sur les plus vieux encore en pyjama. B-bonjour, je suis JunMyeon, m-mais vous pouvez m'appeler Suho ! V-vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Non, on vient à peine de se lever. Tu as vraiment l'air d'être stupide…

Je fis de gros yeux devant la remarque du plus âgé. Je rêve ou je venais de me faire clairement insulter de débile par un gamin d'à peine huit ans ?! Et après leur père me demandait de ne rien leur faire ? Il y aura bientôt un meurtre si ça commence déjà comme ça. J'expirais pour me calmer et leur tendit la main.

-Allez venez, je vais vous faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! Mais par contre il faut me montrer la cuisine, je n'ai pas encore pu visiter toute votre maison.

Sehun vint prendre ma main alors que Chen m'ignorait royalement passant devant. D'accooord, je sens que ce travail n'allait pas être de tout repos. On descendit pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée avant de bifurquer à droite pour se retrouver dans une cuisine américaine avec un bar ouvert sur le salon immense, où trônait carrément un écran plat. Ce gars était vraiment pété de tunes ma parole !

-Dis-moi Sehun, vous mangez quoi le matin ?

-Laisse tombé, il ne répond jamais aux personnes qu'il n'aime pas ! Hein Sehunnie ? Ricana Chen les bras croisés.

-Ragoût…

-D-du ragoût ?! Criais-je en ignorant la remarque de Chen. Vous mangez du ragoût le matin ?! Omooo, ce n'est pas possible ça, hors de question que vous avaliez une goutte de ce truc avec moi. Les crêpes vous connaissez ?

Sehun me fit un non de la tête alors que Chen baillait, visiblement ennuyé. Ils ne connaissaient même pas les crêpes, mais de quelle planète venaient-ils ? Ce n'est pas une enfance ça, on dirait qu'on les habitus tout de suite à agir comme des adultes de la haute. Je mettais Zitao dans sa chaise haute.

-Bon, aujourd'hui c'est donc des crêpes ! Je prépare d'abord le biberon du petit, et après c'est votre tour. Vous voulez m'aider à les préparer ?

Sehun hocha la tête alors que Chen s'installait à table en prétextant ne pas vouloir se salir les mains. Ce sale gosse commençait à me gonfler sérieusement avec ses remarques effrontées. Je pris Sehun et le posait sur le plan de travail pendant que je préparais le biberon du petit en suivant à la lettre les instructions. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça pour l'instant. Une fois prêt je le donnais à Zitao qui l'attrapa de ses petites mains et commença à le boire.

-Hyaaa, doucement petit glouton sinon tu vas avoir mal au ventre après ! Dis-je en rigolant devant cette petite bouille mignonne. Maintenant à nous deux Sehun, on va se les faire ses crêpes !

Il hocha encore une fois la tête avec un petit sourire timide. On s'amusa donc pendant les vingt prochaines minutes à préparer les crêpes. J'avais demandé plusieurs fois à Chen s'il voulait essayer, mais je me faisais à chaque fois rembarrer donc j'ai finalement laissé tomber, enfin pour le moment. Je posais l'assiette remplie de crêpes encore chaude sur la table après avoir sortie la confiture, le Nutella et la chantilly.

-Voilaaa, bon appétit les enfants !~

Ils en prirent chacun une pendant que moi je refaisais un biberon à Zitao, il avait visiblement encore faim vu la façon dont il regardait les garçons manger. C'est vraiment un petit glouton, mais un petit glouton adorable. J'aimais bien ces enfants, même Chen, ils étaient vraiment attendrissants. Je sentis une main me tapoter le dos.

-Oui Sehun ?

-Tu… tu peux me faire un bonhomme sur ma crêpe s'il-te-plait ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr !

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de lui faire un bonhomme avec la chantilly et le Nutella. Oui, ils étaient vraiment attendrissants.


	3. Chapter 2

Baby à domicile

Chapitre II

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine et rangé tout le bordel, j'avais emmené les garçons dans leur salle de bain pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, pendant que j'allais dans la chambre de Tao pour lui trouver des habits. Et oui, on avait décidé de l'appeler Tao, on trouvait sa plus court et mignon. J'avais au-moins la chance de savoir où était les chambres des enfants grâce au prénom écrit sur des petites pancartes collé aux portes. Je trouvais ça assez chou d'ailleurs. J'entrais dans la petite chambre, les murs étaient dans les tons verts, un tapis de panda se trouvait par terre alors que le lit du petit était remplie de peluche de panda. Il devait vraiment adorer ça pour en avoir autant, mais c'était tellement mignon, j'en pris une petite que je lui donnais pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec pendant que je lui choisissais des vêtements. Je sortais finalement une petite salopette en jean, un haut à manche longue vert et blanc avec un panda dessus et des chaussettes. Bah quoi, autant rester dans l'ambiance ! Alors que je reprenais Tao que j'avais posé dans son berceau, une odeur bizarre me parvint au nez. Sa puait… la merde… Oh putain ! Le seul truc que je ne me sens pas prêt à faire et que je ne sais pas faire ! Changer les couches… merde, merde, merde ! Je me dépêche de le ramener dans la salle de bain ou Sehun et Chen ce brossent tranquillement les dents. Je le posais sur son lange complètement perdu alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer. Aaaaaah non, faut pas qu'il commence, je vais jamais m'en sortir. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'une solution parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de trouver Ah Reum ! Je sortais mon portable et composais le numéro rapidement, priant pour qu'elle réponde. Après une série de bip, j'entendis enfin sa voix, je suis sauvé sur ce coup-là.

-Allô maman ?! Je t'en supplie sauve moi ! J'ai un bébé sous les bras et il semblerait que… bah que sa couche soit un peu pleine et je sais pas du tout comment faire pour le changer …

-…..

-D'accord, je dois donc prendre une couche, du talque et des lingettes.

Je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et suivit ensuite ces indications à la lettre. Je crois que je ne vais jamais m'y faire, c'est juste horrible et ça put. Je crois que je vais vomir, si ça continue… Je soupirais de soulagement après avoir jeté la vieille couche sale et l'avoir complètement nettoyé. Je remerciais ma mère et lui expliquais rapidement la situation.

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille bien pour l'instant. Oui, je sais que la dernière fois j'ai été dominé par une fille de quatre ans, mais elle était le diable incarné ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment Baek et ChanYeol font pour aimer cette gosse. Bon écoute, faut que je te laisse j'ai des monstres à surveiller ! Oui je t'aime aussi, embrassa papa pour moi, bisous !

Je raccrochais soulagé, heureusement que ma mère existait ! Sinon, je crois bien que j'aurais galéré avec ce petit panda. Je commençais à l'habiller, bon, j'avoue qu'il gigotait tellement que j'avais un peu de mal à lui mettre le haut, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien finir par réussir !

-Hyaaa, arrête de bouger mon bébé panda, je vais encore te faire mal !

Omooo, comment voulez-vous être autoritaire avec une chose aussi mignonne, on pourrait presque en manger, en plus avec sa petite brioche au ventre il est tellement chouuu. Je crois que je vais le répété encore longtemps ça ! Après dix minutes de bataille je lui avais enfin enfilé tous ses habilles. Les garçons étaient déjà descendus et je les entendais se chamailler bien évidemment. Je soupirais en me rendant au salon, Tao dans mes bras. Je trouvais donc Chen en train d'essayer de prendre la télécommande à Sehun en lui tordant le poignet pendant que celui-ci commençait à pleurer. Je posais Tao dans son parc et me précipitais vers eux en colère. Je les attrapais tous les deux par le t-shirt et les séparait avant de prendre Sehun dans mes bras pour le consoler en jetant un regard mauvais à Chen. Je lui ordonnais de s'assoir tout de suite sur le canapé pendant que Sehun posait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou visiblement un peu plus calme.

-Vous devriez avoir honte de vous battre pour une télécommande, surtout toi Chen, tu es le plus vieux et essayer de faire mal à Sehun pour l'avoir, c'est immature et méchant ! Un grand-frère doit protéger son petit-frère, et pas le blesser. Alors maintenant on va faire comme ça, vous êtes tous les deux punis de télé pour le reste de la journée et pas besoin de commencer à bouder, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. En plus il fait beau alors on va en profiter pour sortir, filez mettre vos chaussures et vos manteaux pendant que je prépare Tao.

Je dépose Sehun parterre et ils vont tous les deux se préparer, Chen en boudant et Sehun avec son visage impassible habituel. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop dur avec eux…. Non, il ne faut surtout pas que je sois trop gentille sinon après je vais être trop bonne poire et leur passer tout leur caprices ! Une fois tout le monde prêt, je file prévenir Ah Reum qu'on sort. Elle a été facile à trouver vu qu'elle passait l'aspirateur dans la cuisine.

-Je sors un peu avec les enfants, ne nous attendez pas pour manger, je leur cuisinerais quelque chose en rentrant !

-Pas de problème, faite attention à vous !

Je lui fis un signe de main avant de sortir de la maison en poussant la poussette. Malgré que l'on soit au mois d'août, le temps c'était rafraichi, laissant place à des vents frais. Je vérifiais que Tao était correctement emmitouflé et si les garçons avaient mis des vestes assez chaudes. Après ce petit constat, on sortit enfin dans la rue.

-Les garçons, tenez-vous chacun à un côté de la poussette et faîtes attention ou vous mettez les pieds.

J'avançais vers le parc que j'avais repéré en venant ici ce matin, il était vraiment bien entretenue et assez grand. Je fus même surpris de voir un air de jeu dans ce genre de quartier, enfin, même les bourges avaient des enfants, donc c'était normal finalement. Pendant que les garçons jouaient dans la cage en faisant un boucan pas possible, je m'amusais avec Tao sur le toboggan, sa avait d'ailleurs l'air de lui plaire puisque qu'il rigolait joyeusement, en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Tellement craquant ce petit bout, je fonds.

-Seho hyuuuuuung !

Chen et Sehun se jetaient sur moi, s'accrochant chacun à une de mes jambes. Leurs yeux étaient larmoyants et ils paraissaient effrayés. Aiiiish, j'espère que ce n'est pas un coup foireux pour me piéger !

-Hyaaaaaa, faites attention, j'aurais pu tomber ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour venir comme ça chez moi ? Soupirais-je fatigué.

-Le buisson là-bas il fait du bruit ! J'ai peur Seho hyung…. Commença Sehun en sanglotant.

-Je vais allez voir d'accord, ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite ! Dis-je en donnant Tao à Chen

Je soupirais en me disant qu'ils avaient sûrement du rêver, les enfants avaient énormément d'imagination à cet âge. Seulement, quand j'arrivais près du buisson, des gémissements et des couinements plutôt aigus retentirent. Bordel, c'est quoi le délire, je m'avançais encore un peu et j'entendis distinctement des pleurs… de bébé ?! Je passais à travers le buisson, manquant de m'écraser au sol en butant contre une racine et mon regard tomba alors sur un petit panier rempli de couvertures qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Je m'avançais prudemment la mâchoire crispé, ces pleurs étaient une véritable torture pour mes oreilles et soulevant le petit paquet pour le prendre dans mes bras, un visage joufflu apparut baigné de larmes. Omoooooooooooooooooooooo, c'est vraiment un petit bébé alors ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, on l'avait quand même pas abandonné ?! Mais qui pouvait laisser mourir un enfant de même pas deux mois dans un parc ?! Je fais quoi moi maintenant, en plus il a l'air frigorifié et affamé… Aish… je n'ai pas le choix, je l'emmène avec moi ! Espérons que monsieur Wu sera d'accord pour le garder, parce que je ne me sens pas prêt à laisser un nourrisson dans un orphelinat, hors de question ! Je retournais chez les enfants avec KyungSoo dans les bras, d'après ce qui était brodé sur le linge c'était son prénom.

-C'est bon les garçons, le buisson ne fera plus de bruit maintenant, regarder ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je m'accroupissais pour être à leur hauteur et leur montrais le bébé.

-Un bébé ?! C'est un bébé qui nous a fait peur…

-Hyaaa, il s'appelle KyungSoo sale gamin, arrête un peu de raller maintenant !

-Seho hyung, pourquoi il était derrière le buisson ? Me demanda Sehun en regardant le nourrisson curieusement.

-Euh… comment te dire ça… E-et bien il arrive que la cigogne qui ramène les bébés se trompe de destinataire et la donne aux mauvaises personnes. Et comme ces mauvaises personnes n'en veulent pas, elles essayent de le ramener à la cigogne, mais comme la cigogne est déjà repartie et bien il laisse le bébé à l'endroit où la cigogne la déposé et parte.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais sortie d'histoire aussi idiote. Je devrais peut-être me reconvertir en auteur pour enfant, ça devrais faire un carton à mon avis… Aish, j'espère qu'il ne va pas le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon c'est la honte assuré…

-Booon, on va se dépêcher de rentrer, comme ça je vais m'occuper de KyungSoo.

Une fois rentrée, je me rendis directement dans la cuisine où Ah Reum cuisinait. Elle se retourna surprise et regarda le tas de couverture que j'avais dans les bras.

-Tiens, tu es déjà rentrée ? C'est quoi ce que tu as dans les bras ?

-Oui, on a eu un petit imprévu au parc… Je lui dévoilais le corps du bébé. Ils ont entendu des bruits étranges, donc je suis allez voir et j'ai découvert ce bébé abandonné dans un panier… E-et je trouvais sa inhumain de l'abandonner là-bas alors je l'ai pris avec… V-vous pensée que monsieur Wu m'en voudra… ?

-Pour l'instant on s'en contrefiche, le plus important c'est de sens occuper. Je vais lui faire un biberon pendant ce temps allez lui mettre autre chose que cette couverture. Ensuite nous le coucherons dans l'ancien berceau de Tao, il faudra juste le sortir du grenier.

-D'accord, je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure !

Je montais précipitamment les escaliers et me dirigea vers la chambre de Tao où je piochais des habits chauds. Ce sera un peu grand pour lui mais ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'il soit couvert correctement. Je me rendais dans la salle de bain avec mon butin et le couchais sur la table à langé avant de lui retirer la couverture. Je rêve, il était complètement nu ! Rien, même pas une couche sur lui. Raaaaah, si j'avais ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie en face de moi, je les aurais déjà désintégrés depuis longtemps. Il faut être un monstre pour abandonner un enfant, la bêtise humaine est tellement grande. Je m'attelais donc à la tâche de lui mettre une couche puis de lui enfiler les vêtements que j'avais choisis. Je regardais le résultat, il nageait complètement dans le haut, mais c'était mignon à voir. Je l'observais d'un peu plus près, il venait d'ouvrir enfin les yeux et franchement, ils étaient vraiment rond et gros pour un coréen, mais ça le rendait bizarrement à croquer avec ses grosses joues, sa petites touffes de cheveux sur le haut du crâne et ses lèvres en formes de cœur, c'était vraiment un beau bébé ! Je le repris dans mes bras en gloussant.

-Tu es tout beau maintenant hein mon petit kyu, t'es un beau bébé tu sais, un très beau bébé même~

Je continuais à lui parler, tout en redescendant pour aller dans la cuisine, je jetais un petit coup d'œil dans le salon où Sehun et Chen jouais aux lego ensembles alors que Tao s'amusais avec un clavier, appuyant sur les petites touches avec un regard curieux.

-Le biberon est prêt, donc installe toi correctement, commença Ah Reum, voilà, ensuite tu positionnes correctement sa nuque sur ton bras pour qu'il est un bon maintiens, parfait !

Elle me tend le biberon de lait après lui avoir mis un bavoir et je commence à le nourrir. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile de s'occuper d'enfants en fait, il faut juste savoir les occuper et leur donner l'attention dont ils ont besoins. Je crois bien que ce métier commence sérieusement à me plaire.


	4. Chapter 3

Baby à domicile

Chapitre III

Je soufflais un bon en m'écroulant sur le canapé du salon. J'ai mis au-moins vingt minute à sortir ce foutu berceau du grenier, après j'ai dû le porter jusque dans ma chambre où KyungSoo dort provisoirement, me brisant presque le dos, la preuve ma sciatique me faisait un mal de chien ! Ensuite j'ai passé une heure essayer de coucher Tao, qui c'est finalement endormi après que je lui ai chanté toutes les chansons pour enfants que j'avais en stock. Kyu lui dort depuis bientôt deux heures et les enfants jouent toujours aux lego, mais cette fois-ci plus silencieusement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je regarde le plafond, pensif et sans m'en rendre compte, je ferme doucement les yeux, glissant dans les bras de Morphée.

-Seho hyung…

-Hmmmm… encore cinq minutes m'man… marmonnais-je dans un été comateux.

-Suho hyung ! Cria Chen en me secouant dans tous les sens.

-Quoiiii… ?

-Sehun et moi on a faim… En plus Tao et KyungSoo arrête pas de pleurer, ça fait mal aux oreilles !

-H-hein ?! Waaaah, il est quelle heure ?! M'affolais-je en me levant précipitamment.

-Il est seize heures treize Seho hyung.

-Hyaaaaaa, j'ai dormi longtemps ! Allez déjà dans la cuisine, je monte chercher les bébés et j'arrive !

Je me précipitais à l'étage où les petits faisaient un boucan énorme. Mes oreilles ne survivront pas longtemps, j'allais d'abord dans ma chambre où je pris KyungSoo.

-Coucou mon bébé, alors on a fait un grooos dodo à ce que je vois, commençais-je en lui caressant doucement la joue, maintenant on arrête de faire ses colères, tu vas bientôt pour voir manger, mais on va chercher Tao avant, d'accord mon bébé ?

Je lui embrassais tendrement le front, faisant attention à ce que sa tête soit maintenue correctement par mon bras. Je me rendais ensuite dans la chambre de Tao, qui s'était visiblement calmé et le pris de mon autre bras. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rigoler.

-Toi aussi tu as bien dormis mon petit panda, maintenant on va prendre son goûter petit glouton~

Je souris tendrement en voyant ses yeux briller alors qu'il essayait de parler. C'était trop mignon ses « bababa » qui sortait de sa bouche, moi qui ne voulait pas d'enfant je vais peut-être revoir mon jugement et adopter. Enfin, quand j'aurais un vrai travail, avec un appartement plus grand et un salaire suffisant. Et que je me trouve surtout un compagnon, se serait triste d'élever des enfants seul. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et les enfants crier.

-Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

C'est étrange, Ah Reum m'avait expliqué que Yifan rentrait souvent tard. Oui, j'avais décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, parce que dire toujours monsieur Wu dans ses pensées c'est chiant. De toute façon il ne m'entend pas alors je peux l'appeler comme je veux ! J'arrivais enfin au rez-de-chaussée et me dirigeais vers le salon où la petite famille était regroupée.

-Tu vas voir appa, avec Seho hyung on a trouvé quelque chose au parc !

-Oooh et c'est quoi cette chose ?

-C'est une surprise ! Seho Hyuuung, vient vite montrer à appa ! Me cria Sehun.

-Aiiish doucement la pipelette, ce n'est pas toi qui a les bras chargé hein ! Gloussais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres en pénétrant dans le salon. Bonjour monsieur Wu !

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, visiblement perplexe. Quoi, il ne va quand même pas m'engueuler parce que j'ai sauvé un nourrisson d'une mort certaine ?!

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Kyu du doigt.

-Un bébé, vous savez ce que c'est non ? Répondis-je blasé.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à la base je vous ai laissé avec trois enfants et non quatre.

-Et bien j'en ai rajouté un, voilà !

- Donnez-le-moi. Grommela-t-il avec un regard noir, ça le rendait plutôt sexy d'ailleurs…

Je posais Tao dans son parc avant de tendre KyungSoo à Yifan, faisant attention à sa tête. Mais c'était quoi cette façon de le porter ?! Mon pauvre Kyu avait les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide comme Yifan le tenait par les aisselles et vu comment mon bébé bougeait, il n'allait pas tarder à piquer une crise. Gagné… même pas deux secondes après il commençait à pleurer en balançant ses petits poings dans tous les sens.

-Hyaaaaa, vous avez vu comment vous le tenez espèce de brute ?! Sa lui fait mal !

Je lui repris Kyu et le berçait, caressant doucement sa joue gauche dans un geste circulaire. J'avais remarqué que ces petits gestes permettaient de le calmer plus rapidement et sa l'endormait même par moment. C'était drôle et mignon à voir quand il commençait à somnoler, ses yeux s'arrondissaient un peu plus. Il s'arrêta enfin de pleurer après dix minutes, je soupirais de soulagement.

-Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrez comment on tient un bébé en si bas âge. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, pendant les garçons regardaient eux aussi curieux. Bien, écarter un peu votre bras, voilà, maintenant relevé le, non pas autant ! Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux. Quand vous prenez un bébé de cet âge-là, faite toujours attention à ce que sa nuque et sa tête soit soutenue, comme vous êtes assis, l'autre ne vous sert à rien puisque le nourrisson peut-être assis sur vos cuisses, mais quand vous êtes debout, votre avant-bras soutient le dos et les jambes du petit. Je vous le redonne et soyer plus doux maintenant, un bébé c'est fragile !

Je dépose Kyu dans ses bras et vérifie qu'il soit correctement installé. Je souris satisfait, il avait l'aire juste bien comme ça, je vais pouvoir lui faire son biberon et nourrir les garçons. Pauvre Tao, il doit avoir faim, j'ai de la chance qu'il ne pique pas de crise !

-Ne bouger surtout pas, je vais juste préparer le biberon du petit et le goûter de Sehun et Chen. Ensuite vous le nourrirez pendant que je m'occuperais de Tao !

-M-mais…

Je file à la cuisine, les garçons à ma suite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir leur faire de gaufres, sinon j'aurais deux bébés en larmes et affamé sur les bras et un ça me suffit largement ! Je fouillais dans les placards pour enfin trouver un marbré, bon, c'est du chimique mais je n'ai pas le choix là, y a rien d'autre sinon. Je l'ouvrais et coupais quatre tranches, deux pour chacun.

-Vous voulez boire quoi ?

-Cacao s'il-te-plait. Demanda poliment Sehun.

-Un verre de lait suffira pour moi.

Je préparais le cacao à Sehun et servi le verre de lait à Chen qui me remercia enfin. Après m'être occupé de leur goûter, je fis deux biberons, un pour KyungSoo, l'autre pour Tao, sans oublier de prendre un yaourt dans le frigo et les bavoirs, je retournais au salon où Yifan attendait. La scène était vraiment attendrissante, il tenait Kyu d'un côté, Zitao de l'autre et il leur parlait en les câlinant. Franchement, si je l'avais croisé dans la rue un jour, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être aussi gaga devant des enfants. Je l'aurais plus vu comme un homme froid et distant qui détestait tous ce qui bavait et babillait.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi brute et rustre que je le pensais !

- Je conçois avoir un visage souvent impassible et effrayant, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une carrure qui impressionne que je ne dois pas aimez les enfants.

-A-ah, désolé, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là ! Je vu ce matin que vous teniez énormément à vos enfant, moi je parlais du fait que vous soyez un peu plus doux avec Kyu maintenant. Vous le câlinez et vous lui parlez de façon très douce, c'est vraiment mignon à voir. Expliquais-je en souriant à pleines dents. Bon, je vous prends Tao ! Faites comme je vous ai expliqué avant, bien, voici le biberon, n'oubliez pas lui retirer de temps en temps pour lui permettre d'avaler correctement, sinon il s'étouffe ! Je me reportais enfin mon attention sur Tao. A nous deux mon petit panda glouton, tu préfères commencer par quoi, biberon ou yaourt ?

Je lui montrais les deux, attendant son choix. Je voyais sa petite tête bouger de droite à gauche, faisant la navette. Il tendit finalement ses bras vers le lait, essayant de l'attraper.

-D'accord, le biberon en premier ! Je lui mis son bavoir avant de lui donner le récipient, qu'il but en un rien de temps. T'es vraiment un gourmand toi hein, je pris le yaourt que j'ouvris et commençais à lui donner des cuillères remplies, fait aaaaaaaaah !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et mangea la dernière cuillère. Je gloussais, son visage triste était trop mignon.

-Si tu manges trop tu vas devenir gros, alors fini !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un regard rempli d'incompréhension, je suis complètement fou de ces enfants !


	5. Chapter 4

Baby à domicile

Chapitre IV

L'eau chaude coulait à flot sur mon corps endolorie par cette journée. Qui avait dit que le travail de baby-sitting était facile ? Sûrement pas moi, s'occuper d'enfant étaient un véritable parcours du combattant, mais ça me rendait heureux aussi. Enfin, j'étais quand même content de savoir que Sehun et Chen sont à l'école demain, ça me fera un peu moins de travail ! Je sortais de ma salle de bain personnelle, et fouillais dans ma valise en sortant un boxer noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je range toute mes affaires encore, la galère… Je soupirais de découragement avant d'attraper mon téléphone et de composer le numéro de TaeYeon. J'espère juste que KyungSoo ne va pas se réveiller pendant que je lui parle.

_-Allô ?_

-Rebonjour noona, c'est Suho !

_-Aaaaah Suho ! C'était comment ta journée, ton nouvel emploie te plait ?! Cria-t-elle, me grillant le tympan droit._

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, même si c'est fatiguant. Seulement, la prochaine fois que tu me trouves un travail, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, parce qu'en arrivant, j'aurais pu te faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Sérieusement du baby-sitting ?! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il est arrivé la dernière fois que j'en ai fait.

_-Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, et puis, j'ai toujours dit que tu serais très jolie en fille ! Mais vraiment désolé, t'avais l'air tellement désespéré de ne pas trouver de travail, que si je t'avais dit ce que c'était, tu ne l'aurais pas pris ! Puis de toute façon, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, sinon Taemin te tue. Alors, comment sont les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse_

-Adorable, tu devrais voir ça, bon y en a un qui ne m'apprécie pas vraiment et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi… Enfin après ils sont aussi fatiguant, mais je les aime déjà beaucoup.

_-Ooooh et ils sont combien ?!_

-Quatre, le plus vieux c'est Chen, il a huit ans et il ne m'aime pas énormément, le second, c'est Sehun, lui il en à bientôt sept et c'est un gamin très intelligent, le troisième s'appelle Zitao, il a huit mois et il est à croquer, on dirait un petit panda je te jure ! Et le dernier c'est KyungSoo, il a seulement deux mois, mais je te le dit tout de suite, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau bébé, il a de ces yeux, tout rond, c'est trop mignon ! Expliquais-je un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

_-Waaaaaaaaaaah, il n'a pas chômé ton employeur, quatre gosses ?! Il doit vraiment aimer les enfants et sa femme aussi !_

-Et bien… je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a aucune femme dans la maison, à part Ah Reum, mais elle part à la retraite demain, donc ce n'est pas la mère des enfants. Mais je pense qu'ils ont tous été adoptés, à part Kyu, lui c'est une autre histoire que je te raconterais une autre fois, parce que Yifan est chinois et à part Tao, ils sont tous coréens et même Tao ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

_-Huum, il est donc célibataire, intéressant ! T'as plutôt intérêt à me la raconter cette histoire, je veux savoir !_

-Yeon… je vois ou tu veux en venir et c'est non ! Il est mon patron et je suis son employé, ça n'ira jamais plus loin ! Et puis je ne sais même pas s'il est gay, même si je me doute bien que c'est un hétéro pur et dur. Marmonnais-je

_-Et alors, je suis sûre que si tu y mettais du tiens, tu pourrais rendre n'importe quel hétéro homo en un battement de cils ! Dis-moi comment tu le trouves !_

-Ne Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis s'il m'entendait hein ?! Je fais quoi moi s'il est homophobe en fait ?

_-Et bien tu pries pour qu'il dorme et tu me dis maintenant ce que tu penses de lui ! Conclue-t-elle impatiente._

-Tu sais que tu m'énerve, mais bon, si tu veux tellement savoir, je le trouve sexy, il est vraiment super grand, son corps doit être bien foutu et il est hyper viril, en gros tout ce qui me plait ! Et en plus il adore les enfants, même s'il est aussi émotif qu'une porte de prison quand tu le regardes.

_-Si je n'étais pas en couple, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps… Il a l'air parfait, enfin à part le caractère froid, quoique sa rajoute une touche de mystère. Moi je dis, profite s'en, boooon, je dois te laisser, sinon mon copain va finir par m'arracher le téléphone des mains. Bisous mon chou, on se voit bientôt et pas de refus possible, t'emmènera les enfants, je veux les voir moi ! Saluuuut~_

Elle me raccrocha au nez. Aiiiish, cette fille était incorrigible, comment fait-elle pour déblatérer autant d'âneries, ça me dépasse à force. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, vingt heures trente, faut que j'aille coucher les garçons sinon ils vont avoir du mal à se lever demain. Hors de question qu'ils arrivent en retard pour leur rentrer, surtout que je dois rester avec eux pour le discours et tout le tralala qui suit, ça va être barbant je le sens… Je descendis dans le salon où les enfants regardaient un épisode de pororo, enfin Chen regardait plutôt alors que Sehun somnolait.

-Je vois qu'il y en a un qui est fatigué, allez, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Dis-je en prenant Sehun dans mes bras.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas sommeil, en plus pororo vient à peine de commencer !

-Ecoute Chen, demain tu as ta rentrée et c'est important. Il faut que tu sois en forme, donc au lit et sans rouspéter.

Il éteignit la télé en tirant la gueule et monta les escaliers d'un pas énervé. Ce gamin m'aura tout fait… Une fois dans leur chambre je couchais Sehun qui s'était endormi, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je le bordais avant d'embrasser son front. J'allais ensuite vers le lit de Chen, voulant faire la même chose, mais je me doutais bien que j'allais me faire recaler.

-J'en veux pas de ton bisous tout pourrit, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Je soupirais et me reculais pour sortir. Même si je ne le montrais pas, son rejet me blessait parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Je m'étirais fatigué et décidais qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Au moment où j'allais pénétrer dans ma chambre un raclement de gorge à ma droite me fit sursauter. Je me retournais affoler pour tomber sur Yifan.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon attention, commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque, e-euh, je suis allez chercher sa au grenier, sa devrait t'être utile pour transporter KyungSoo quand tu sors avec tous les enfants comme demain.

Il me tendit un genre de sac avec des trous. C'est quoi ce truc, je ne vais quand même pas mettre mon Kyu dans ça ?! Il du comprendre que je ne comprenais pas à quoi sa servais puisqu'il m'expliqua tout.

-O-oh, tu ne sais pas l'utiliser ? Bon, ce n'est pas difficile, tu mets le bébé dedans par là et après tu fixes les attaches dans ton dos pour avoir l'enfant contre ton torse.

-D'accord, merci d'avoir pris la peine d'aller le prendre au grenier pour m'aider, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part monsieur Wu !

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis tutoie-moi, nous n'avons pas de trop grande différence d'âge.

-Pas de problème, merci encore. Bon, je vais allez me coucher sinon je vais être épuisé, dors bien, bonne nuit.

Je me courbais une dernière fois et entrait dans ma chambre. Je vérifiais si KyungSoo dormait bien après avoir posé le porte bébé puis glissait sous les couvertures, n'oubliant pas de régler mon réveil à cinq heures trente. La nuit allait être courte…

Cinq fois, cinq putains de fois j'ai dû me lever pour nourrir ou changer KyungSoo, autant dire que j'avais des cernes horribles et un manque de sommeil évident. Mon humeur était massacrante, je pourrais enfoncer ma poêle sur la tête de n'importe qui là, juste pour me calmer les nerfs. Le premier qui me saoul aujourd'hui, je le réduis en miette, enfant ou pas enfant. Je terminais de préparer le petit-déjeuner et regardait l'heure, six heures quinze, je vais aller réveiller les garçons, en plus je dois encore préparer Tao et Kyu…

Après avoir bataillé pour laver et habiller Tao, ça a été au tour de KyungSoo, qui m'a piqué une crise bien sûr. Ensuite au moment de les faire manger, mon panda glouton m'a presque craché la moitié de son lait dessus alors que Kyu refusait tout simplement de boire le siens. Les seuls qui étaient restés calme étaient Chen et Sehun. Je les remerciais silencieusement d'ailleurs, parce que le meurtre n'était pas loin. Puis l'heure de partir arriva, j'ai galéré à accrocher se fichu porte bébé, mais finalement c'était plutôt pas mal en plus KyungSoo c'était très vite rendormi, j'avais mis Zitao dans sa poussette et nous somme enfin partis.

Attention, Suho-sitter est dans la place !


	6. Chapter 5

Baby à domicile

Chapitre V

Sérieusement, vous êtes-vous déjà baladé dans un métro avec quatre gosses d'âge différent ? Non… Et bien je ne le vous conseil pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! Déjà que j'avais passé une nuit désastreuse, il ne manquait plus qu'un départ désastreux pour bien commencer la journée et bien je l'ai eu dans le train. En pénétrant dans un des wagons les moins bondés, j'avais eu le droit à des regards désapprobateur parce que les garçons se battaient, autant dire qu'ils étaient bruyants. Après les avoirs séparés, j'avais cru pouvoir faire le trajet dans le calme et la bonne humeur, mais bizarrement, KyungSoo avait décidé de briser ce moment de sérénité en piquant une crise monstrueuse. J'ai bien failli pleurer avec lui tellement j'étais désespéré et puis quand j'ai enfin réussi à le calmer, c'est Tao qui s'est mis à pleurer parce qu'il avait fait tomber son doudou panda préféré. Quand je suis enfin sortie du métro, j'ai cru être au paradis, les garçons allaient être à l'école, ça me faisait donc moins de travail. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, parce qu'une fois arrivé à l'école, j'ai dû rester assis une heure sur une chaise inconfortable pour écouter un discours débile, puis quand j'ai enfin pu partir, Sehun n'a pas voulu me lâcher parce que sa maîtresse lui faisait beaucoup trop peur. J'ai mis au-moins dix minutes à le faire lâcher prise, lui assurant que tout irait bien et que sa nouvelle maîtresse avait l'air très gentille, bon, j'avoue lui avoir peut-être un peu mentis, mais on s'en fiche, je voulais rentrer moi, j'en avais marre ! Et maintenant je me retrouvais avachi sur la table de la cuisine complètement épuisé, j'avais changé KyungSoo l'avait de nouveau nourrit pour le recoucher, même chose pour Tao, la nourriture en moins. Maintenant j'avais l'impression d'être au nirvana tellement s'était calme et reposant. Enfin, j'allais de nouveau devoir bouger cette après-midi, Yifan m'a laisser une enveloppe sur la table avec beaucoup d'argent pour que j'aille acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour Kyu, puisqu'il avait décidé de l'adopter. Il avait en plus prit un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour vérifier s'il était en parfaite santé. Croyez-moi, vu comment il s'en donnait à cœur joie en ce moment pour me casser les oreilles, il pétait la forme ! L'envie de me faire couler un bain me prit, ça va pouvoir me détendre c'est juste parfait, alors que je commençais à gravir les escaliers, on sonna à la porte. Aaaaaah, on ne peut pas être tranquille cinq secondes dans cette baraque ?! J'allais ouvrir la porte, voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Euh... bonjour ? Fis-je incertain à la personne devant moi.

-Waaaaaaaah, mais t'es qui toi ?! Attends, je sais, t'es le nouveau mec à Kris ! Il a bien choisis, pour une fois qu'un de ses copain est sexy !

-H-hein quoi ?!

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter, sorry ! Je m'appelle Nam Joon, mais mes potes préfère Joonie, je suis le meilleur ami à ton copain. Il a dû te parler de moi une fois ! Débita-t-il dans un sourire nias, c'est quoi ce gars sérieux ?!

-E-en fait, je suis le baby-sitter et non le c-copain de Yifan…

-Pardon ?! Mais c'est trop du gâchis ! T'inquiète pas, je vais avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui, tu vas plus être célibataire très longtemps !

Sérieusement, ce gars a fumé quoi ?! On dirait qu'il est dans un autre monde, en plus il s'invente des plans, je ne veux pas sortir avec Yifan même si je le trouve sexy et que c'est tout à fait mon genre…. No, no, no, c'est mon patron et ça le restera !

-Booon, je suppose qu'il n'est pas. No problem, je vais y aller alors, à bientôt nouveau petit copain de Kris, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer!

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu… Okay, il va falloir que je parle à Yifan de ce mec, il n'a pas l'air très sain d'esprit faut l'enfermer et ne jamais le laisser approcher Ky ou Tao. Sehun et Chen c'est perdu d'avance, au pire on les enferme aussi et au pire, je suis en train de divaguer. Je viens quand même d'apprendre que mon employeur était déjà sortie avec des hommes, pas que ça m'intéresse hein, mais je le sais au-moins maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dehors, mais ça commence à cailler la et en plus mon bain m'attends !

-Yooooo Kris !~

-Nam, tu fous quoi dans mon bureau, je bosse là je te rappelle !

-Ça fait deux semaines que je t'ai pas vu, tu me manquaiiis, en plus je suis passé chez toi exprès pour te voir, mais j'avais oublié que tu bossais.

-T'es passé chez moi ?

-Ouiii, juste pour toi en plus, tu te rends compte de toutes les stations de métro que j'ai dû me manger ?! En plus t'as osé me cacher que t'avais un nouveau baby-sitter ! Couina Nam Joon l'air faussement outré.

-Je ne vois pas ce que sa changerais à ta vie que tu saches que j'ai engagé quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attends mec, t'as vu comment il est canon ?! Sérieux, comment tu fais pour vivre sous le même toit que lui sans lui sauter dessus, je n'aurais pas réussi moi ?!

-Ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'il bosse pour moi et ensuite, contrairement à toi Nam, moi je ne réfléchis pas qu'avec ma queue. Expliquais-je désespéré par son comportement.

-Heeeey, je ne réfléchis pas qu'avec ma queue !

-Mais oui, maintenant que tu m'as vu tu peux dégager, j'ai un travail moi contrairement à toi.

-Tatoueur c'est aussi un travail sale vieux sénile ! Allez, j'me casse, a plus connard sans cœur !

Je soupirais devant tant d'enfantillages, on ne dirait vraiment pas qu'il a mon âge, c'est désespérant ! J'espère juste qu'il n'avait pas raconté n'importe quoi à Suho, même si j'imagine qu'il a dû dire énormément de conneries. Le pauvre, il l'a sûrement prit pour un fou. Bon, en attendant je vais voir pour ses fichus papiers d'adoption et pour un nouveau carnet de santé.

Haaaaa, les bains y a rien de mieux, ça relax totalement, j'avais presque l'impression de m'endormir tellement j'étais bien. En tout cas, je suis beaucoup plus détendu et de meilleure humeur maintenant, j'ai presque oublié la visite du meilleur ami de Yifan, j'ai bien dit presque parce que ça ne risque pas de partir de sitôt. J'entends soudainement des pleures provenant de ma chambre, KyungSoo c'est enfin réveiller. Il doit avoir faim puisqu'il est bientôt midi, faudrait aussi que j'aille réveiller Tao. Comme ça, plus vite j'irais faire les achats, mieux se sera. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'Ah Reum reste encore aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu me les garder le temps que je fasse mes emplettes. Ça m'aurait évité de devoir de nouveau les trimbaler dans le métro et au magasin. Je m'étirais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'allais vers le berceau et pris Kyu contre moi, le calmant instantanément

-Alors mon bébé, on a bien dormi à ce que je vois. Maintenant c'est l'heure du biberon et après on va se promener, c'est cool hein ? T'es trop mignon KyungSoo.

Je lui embrassais la joue, tellement chou ! Puis je me rendais dans la chambre de Tao que je réveillais en lui caressant mes cheveux. Il se frotte les yeux avant de tendre ses petites mains vers moi en gesticulant. Je le prends contre moi et il commence à babillé en regardant Kyu, essayant de l'attraper. Je glousse, pauvre 'Soo, il doit se demander ce qu'il lui veut à faire tous ces gestes inutiles.

-Allez mes bébés, on va manger maintenant !

Je descends et place Zitao dans sa chaise haute alors que Kyungie reste contre moi. Je prépare rapidement le biberon pour 'Soo avant de prendre un pot pour mon petit panda. Bon, je vais d'abord nourrir mon petit grincheux, je donnais donc le biberon a Kyu qui le vida en un rien de temps, puis je lui fis faire son rot avant de nourrir Tao. Je regardais ensuite l'heure, midi quarante-trois, le temps que je les habille et que je me rende au métro, je devrais avoir mon train. Je me dépêchais donc de les préparer, pour une fois ils se laissèrent faire et ça m'arrangeait vraiment ! Bien, tout est bon, je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié, argent c'est bon, affaires de rechange pour mon petit Kyu c'est ok, clé de la maison, j'ai, doudou panda au rendez-vous ! C'est parfait, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, c'est partie !

Le métro était complètement, j'avais pu avoir une place facilement et en plus les bébés avaient été sages, pas de crise, pas de perte de peluche, si seulement ça c'était passé comme ça ce matin ! En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas en dire de même pour le centre commercial. Il y avait un monde fou, j'étais rassuré que Sehun et Chen soient à l'école, parce que j'aurais vraiment eu peur de les perdre ! Voyons voir ce que je dois acheter, principalement des vêtements, une sucette, un appareil pour pouvoir entendre Kyu quand il commence à pleurer et que je suis dans une autre pièce et encore quelques courses comme des couches et du lait en poudre, parce qu'on est en rupture de stock. Je sens que ça va être la joie, en plus je dois encore allez chercher les enfants à l'école à quatre heures, pourquoi je sens que je vais être en retard ?


	7. Chapter 6

Baby à domicile

Chapitre VI

Bon, on va commencer par les habits, je me dirigeais vers un magasin de vêtements pour les enfants de deux mois à trois ans. Parfait, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver les vêtements qui le rendront encore plus à croqué.

-Tu vas voir mon petit koala, tu vas être touuut beau après !

Je rigolais en voyant le bonnet que je lui avais mis glisser pour cacher ses petits yeux ronds, tellement chou ce gosse, je deviens gâteux. Je pénétrais dans le magasin avec la poussette et me rendais directement au rayon qui m'intéressait. Je choisis plusieurs body de différentes couleurs, avec pleins de dessin mignon dessus. Raaaaah, si j'avais su que c'était aussi excitant de faire des emplettes pour les nourrissons j'aurais accompagné Baek et Chanyeol plus tôt ! Je lui choisis ensuite des pyjamas dont un avec un koala dessus, puis je m'attaquais au T-shirt, pull, jeans et salopette sans oublier les chaussures et la sucette. Je soupirais de soulagement en sortant de la boutique, c'était tellement bondé que sa se poussait de partout à l'intérieur. J'ai même failli tomber, si je ne m'étais pas rattraper inextrémiste à la poussette j'aurais pu blesser KyungSoo… Aaaah, même le shopping était une épreuve ! Il ne me reste plus que les couches et le lait en poudre, je regarde rapidement ma montre, quinze heures douze, va falloir que je me dépêche ! Alors que j'allais me remettre en marche, une main m'attrapa l'épaule, me faisait sursauter.

-Excusez- moi mademoiselle vous n'auriez pas du feu ?

Je me retournais les yeux comme des soucoupes. On vient de m'insulter de fille là, je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Mais depuis quand je ressemble à une gonzesse, on m'a jamais dit que je ressemblais à une femme en plus ?! Et c'est quoi ce crétin, on dirait qu'il s'est fumé un pétard avant de venir ?!

-O-oh, je suis vraiment confus, j-je vous ai pris pour une fille de dos !

-Une fille hein ? Et bien tu vois, j'ai aussi le caractère d'une fille, je suis assez rancunier. Donc ton feu tu peux te le foutre où je pense, bouffon !

Je détourne le regard et pars. Mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs. Nan mais c'est la meilleur de l'année celle-là, une fille, sérieux, il a besoin de lunettes ce gars, ça devient carrément urgent quoi ! Je regarde encore une fois ma montre quinze heures vingt-et-un. Meeeeeeeeeeerde, faut que j'y aille là, j'ai même plus le temps d'aller acheter les couches et le lait. Tant pis, je reviendrais mercredi, en espérant qu'il en reste assez pour deux jours. Je sors finalement du centre commercial, me rendant à la station métro.

Pfuuuu, arrivé juste à l'heure pour accueillir les deux monstres. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas ! J'attendis patiemment que Sehun et Chen se décident à pointer le bout de leur petit nez, y a quand même vachement de gosse dans cette école, en plus ils sont tous la même tête ! On dirait des clones, c'est assez marrant à voir.

-Les enfants, je suis là !

Je fis de grand signe des qu'ils m'aperçurent. Ils vinrent vers moi avec leur petite bande, c'était mignon à voir en plus, on dirait un mini gang. Non, faut pas que je pense à ça, ça pourrait encore le devenir après !

-Seho hyyyyung !

-Hyaaa, doucement Sehun, dis-je en tapotant sa tête, je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais ! Alors vous ne me présentez pas vos amis ?

-Pourquoi on devrait te les présenter, c'est nos copains, pas les tiens ! M'expliqua Chen, les sourcils froncés

-Ah, donc si tu veux les inviter un jour à la maison je dois les appeler comment ?

-…

-Tiens tu ne dis plus rien, satisfait je me tournais vers Sehun un sourire maternel aux lèvres, bon qui est qui Hunnie ?

-Alors le grand là c'est Jongin, il adore danser et il le fait super bien, moi aussi j'aimerais en faire, tu crois que appa me laissera ?

-J'essaye d'en parler avec lui d'accord ? Répondis-je d'une voix douce normalement je devrais réussir à le faire accepter enfin j'espère réussir !

-T'es super Seho hyung ! Ensuite le petit caché derrière celui qui ressemble à un baozi c'est Luhan, il est assez timide mais il fait pleiiiiin de grimace jolie ! Et celui qui cache Luhan c'est Xiumin, il est drôle et très intelligent, mais je sais pas pourquoi, Chen arrête pas d'être méchant avec lui… Il l'a même fait pleurer avant !

-Aaaah qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce gamin ? Enfin bref, moi c'est Suho, je suis la nounou des bébés, de Sehun et du méchant qui boude.

Les enfants rigolèrent en regardant Chen qui boudait dans son coin. Ce gosse m'étonnera toujours, je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond, mais il ne montre que le mauvais côté de sa personnalité. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il arrête et j'ai un peu peur d'en parler à Kris, il pourrait mal le prendre…

-Bon dites au revoir à vos amis les enfants, il faut qu'on y aille, les devoirs n'attendent pas !

Sehun râla un peu pendant que Chen m'ignora complètement. Je soupirais découragé, enfin, vaut mieux qu'il m'ignore, je préfère largement ça à des phrases qui font mal. Hunnie s'accrocha à la poussette, je regardais de l'autre côté pour dire à Chen de faire pareil, problème, il n'est plus à côté de moi ! Je commençais à m'affoler, merde, putain il est passé où ?!

-Chen ?!

Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je ne le vois nulle part, non non non ! Je partis au quart de tour, marchant le plus vite possible en regardant dans tous les sens, disparu, complètement volatilisé. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je venais de perdre une enfant, je venais de perdre Chen. Et s'il c'était fait kidnappé ?! Ou pire si quelqu'un essayait d'abuser de lui ?! Un petit de même pas dix ans seul dans Séoul est tellement vulnérable…. J'ai complètement merdé c'est de ma faute, je suis nul… Je m'avachi sur un banc, j'ai ratissé la zone de long en large, j'ai fait tous les alentours et rien… Sehun tira sur ma manche une moue inquiète peint sur son visage poupin.

-Seho hyung, il est ou Chen ?

-J-je ne sais pas Hunnie, je ne sais pas du tout…

J'avais l'impression qu'on me serrait la gorge, j'en venais presque à avoir du mal à respirer. Je pris mon portable et allait dans mes contacts. J'appuyais sur une touche qui émis un appel, les larmes commencèrent à coulées quand la personne répondit.

-Y-Yifan… je… j'ai perdu Chen…


	8. Chapter 7

Baby à domicile

Chapitre VII

Yifan ressemblait à un véritable lion en cage, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses habits froissés et mal mit, si la situation n'était pas aussi critique j'aurais pu le trouver sexy, mais là il m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Une aura sombre l'entourait et il donnait l'impression d'être une véritable bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

-Où ?! Où tu l'as perdu ?! Cria Kris les nerfs à vifs

-P-près de l'école…

-Près de l'école ?! Putain, tu as perdu mon fils là-bas ?!

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues irritées par le passage des précédentes. Je suis bon qu'à sa pour l'instant, pleurer et faire office de défouloir pour Yifan. Mais il ne comprenait pas que moi aussi je m'inquiétais, que moi aussi je me demandais où il était, ce qu'il faisait, si quelqu'un était en train de lui faire du mal ou s'il avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui voulait bien l'aider ? Moi aussi je paniquais, moi aussi j'avais peur merde !

-Appa… pourquoi tu cris sur Seho hyung ? C'est à cause de Chen ?

A la vue de Sehun les yeux ensommeillé il se calma instantanément et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Pourquoi il ne le fait pas avec moi aussi au lieu de m'enfoncer deux fois plus ?

-Désolé mon ange, je t'ai réveillé… C'est rien d'accord, juste des histoires de grandes personnes.

-Tu sais appa, Seho hyung il est super ! Il est comme une Eomma, il fait plein de chose super à manger et il nous fait même plein de câlin, mais Chen il est méchant avec lui, il lui dit plein de trucs qu'on doit pas dire, mais Seho hyung il dit jamais rien, il sourit toujours. E-et puis Seho hyung nous avait dit qu'on partait, mais Chen il était pas content alors il a pas écouté parce que Seho hyung lui avait répondu avant, alors il a boudé et après il y avait plus Chen… Mais Seho hyung a couru partout après en criant à chaque fois Chen mais Chen il venait pas ! Seho hyung à rien fait de pas gentil, il a même pleuré comme maintenant et moi, j'aime pas que Seho hyung sourit pas !

Je souris légèrement à ce monologue mignon, ça me donne encore plus envie de chialer maintenant. Je vais bientôt me transformer en fontaine si ça continue comme ça. Kris le reposa parterre en soupirant, plus calme qu'avant.

-J-je vais prendre l'air, je reviens après…

Il sortit précipitamment du salon, puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Je me frottais les yeux, complètement épuisé et m'écroulais sur le canapé, faite que Chen aille bien je vous en supplie…

-Seho hyung… Chen il revient quand … ?

-Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Il faut aller dormir maintenant, sinon tu vas être fatigué demain matin.

Je me relevais et le pris dans mes bras. Je me rendais dans sa chambre et celle de Chen pour le mettre dans son lit. Je lui embrassais le front lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant de fermer la porte. Je pensais encore à regarder si Tao n'avait pas été réveillé par les cris de Yifan. Je rentrais ensuite dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour prendre un boxer et un débardeur avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Mon regard rencontra mon reflet dans le miroir, cheveux en bataille, yeux bouffis et rouges et le teint beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, le top quoi, j'ai jamais été aussi beau de ma vie ! Je pris une rapide douche pour me détendre un minimum, puis après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je redescendis en bas armée d'une couverture prêt à camper sur le canapé toute la nuit. Deux heures passèrent avant que je n'entende Yifan rentrer de sa balade.

-Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée du salon pour voir un Kris plus calme qu'avant. Je me raclais la gorge en détournant le regard.

-J-je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant qu'il ne sera pas là… Murmurais-je presque pour moi-même.

Je l'entendis soupirer, avant que la place à côté de moi ne s'affaisse, signe qu'il s'était assis. Un bras entoura soudainement ma taille, me ramenant contre un torse chaud et musclé. Je laissais ma tête s'échoué dessus les joues brulantes.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement inquiet et en colère que je n'ai pas mesuré mes actes et mes paroles. J'aurais dû te rassurer au lieu de t'enfoncer encore plus, je m'en veux un peu…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je le méritais, après tout j'ai perdu Chen, alors t'as colère était tout à fait justifié… T-tu penses que la police va le retrouver ? Demandais-je timidement

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'espère. Ecoute, essaye de dormir il est presque une heure, si j'ai du nouveau je te réveil tout de suite d'accord ?

-Okay…

Je me positionnais correctement sur le canapé et posa ma tête sur sa cuisse gauche en m'enroulant complètement dans ma petite couette. Je m'endormais doucement, en ronronnant presque sous les caresses qu'il procurait à mon cuire chevelue. Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent enfin, me plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard qu'une caresse répétée sur ma joue me réveilla.

-Suho, lève-toi, ils l'ont enfin trouvé.

-Hmmm quoi ? Je me frottais les yeux encore endormis.

-La police a retrouvé Chen, ils sont là d'ici vingt minutes.

Je me relevais précipitamment à l'annonce, peut-être un peu trop même puisque mon front rencontra le menton de Kris. Ma main rejoint directement ma tête, se posant sur l'endroit du choc, un geignement de douleur lui échappa alors que Yifan se tenait le menton, les sourcils froncés.

-T'aurais pas pu faire attention, ça fait maaaal !

-Hyaa, c'est pas toi qui te l'ai pris sur le front, chochotte va !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as la tête dure.

-Oooh désolé, tu veux un bisou magique peut-être ?

Un simple grognement me répondit, me faisant légèrement sourire. Je me relevais plus doucement cette fois-ci, me mettant en position assise. Un grand soulagement m'avait envahi en apprenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés Chen et maintenant j'attendais avec impatience sur le canapé de le voir.

-J'aimerais que tu restes dans le salon quand JongDae arrive, je veux d'abord lui parler.

-A-ah d'accord, tu ne vas pas le gronder j'espère…

-Je ne peux pas laisser ça sans punition, et puis savoir qu'il a été mal élevé avec toi me reste un peu en travers de la gorge. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler d'ailleurs ?

-Les enfants ne mesurent pas souvent l'ampleur de leurs paroles. Je me dis ça, qu'il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il y a des choses que ne se disent pas. Sinon, je me répète deux cent fois dans ma tête de rester cool et calme ! Et puis, même s'il n'est pas toujours gentil avec moi, je l'aime autant que j'aime Sehun, Tao et KyungSoo. Expliquais-je calmement.

-Oui mais quand même, tu me l'aurais dit avant, j'aurais réglé le problème depuis longtemps…

-Si tu le dis.

Le reste de temps se passa dans un silence pesant, bientôt brisé par la sonnette. Yifan se leva rapidement et se précipita vers l'entrée. Je n'entendis alors plus que des brides de conversation.

Dès que la sonnette retentit je couru presque ouvrir la porte, dévoilant deux agents de police et entre eux Chen. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait presque rien. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort contre moi rassuré.

-Je ne vous remercie de l'avoir retrouvé, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant !

-Nous sommes là pour ça, mais à l'avenir faite plus attention. Il a eu de la chance de se perde dans un quartier encore relativement calme. Bon, il se fait tard, nous allons vous laissez bonne fin de soirée.

Je m'inclinais devant eux en les remerciant encore avant de refermer derrière moi et de déposer Chen au sol le regardant sévèrement. Il baissa directement les yeux en se triturant les doigts.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite à Suho et moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-J-je suis désolé, j-je voulais juste faire une farce à Suho hyung, m-mais je l'ai plus retrouvé après…

-Une farce ?! Chen, ce que tu as fait là ce n'est pas une farce, tu es parti sans prévenir Suho, tu l'as fait courir partout et tout ça pour rigoler ?! As-tu imaginé une seul seconde ce qu'il a pu ressentir en ne te trouvant plus ?! Il a passé toute la soirée à pleurer sur le canapé, j'ai même du l'obliger à dormir tellement il s'inquiétait et s'en voulait. En plus j'ai appris par ton frère que tu étais désagréable avec lui, alors qu'il fait beaucoup de choses pour vous et je veux que ça change, que je n'entende plus que tu es mal élevé sinon ça risque de mal aller pour toi. Maintenant vas t'excuser, il est au salon, je te donnerais ta punition plus tard.

Je me massais les tempes en le voyant partir au bord des larmes. J'avais peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, mais savoir que ce qu'il avait fait été juste pour faire tourner en bourrique Suho, m'avait mis dans une rage folle. Si Sehun ne m'avait pas calmé avec ses explications j'aurais pu le démonter, déjà que j'avais aussi participé à ses pleurs alors si j'avais appris ça après l'avoir blessé j'aurais été bien embêté et honteux. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une journée de repos pour décompresser…

Je grimaçais en entendant les éclats de voix à côté, Yifan n'avait pas l'air d'y aller doucement, pauvre Chen. J'espérais juste qu'il ne soit pas trop froid avec lui, je n'aime pas voir un de mes bébés pleurer. Sehun a peut-être raison, j'agis comme une eomma avec eux, ça me flattait un peu, même si on me voyait dans le rôle de la femme, ma virilité est vexé sur le coup. Il y eu enfin un silence, puis une petite tête brune pénétra enfin dans le salon. Je me jetais presque dessus, le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je lui relevai le visage en essuyant les siennes de mes pouces. La boule dans mon estomac et l'étau qui enserrait ma gorge avaient enfin disparut, ne laissant que la place au soulagement et à la joie.

-Tu es enfin là… Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie… j'ai cru mourir en remarquant que je t'avais perdu !

-D-désolé Suho hyung… j-je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer e-et je m'excuse d'avoir été méchant avec toi depuis le début…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Maintenant on va aller désinfecter ses gros bobos aux genoux, tu vas prendre un bain et après je te fais quelque chose de rapide à manger d'accord ?

-D'accord… J-je peux dormir avec toi ensuite…?

-Bien sûr que tu peux, aller on y va !

Je le pris dans mes bras heureux et on monta à l'étage où je le chouchoutai.


	9. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des avis sur son travail !~ ^.^_

Baby à domicile

Chapitre VIII

-C'est bon, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Demandais-je soucieux, alors qu'il finissait sa soupe.

-Oui, merci Suho hyung…

-Allez viens là, dis-je en écartant mes bras, on va aller dormir maintenant.

Il se réfugia dans mon étreinte et je le portais, sortant de la cuisine après avoir éteint la lumière. Je passais devant le salon où Yifan était assis en train de regarder la télé.

-Vou-, t-tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Hmm, il détourna les yeux de l'écran les posant sur moi, si, je regarde encore un peu la télé et après je monte, essaye de te reposer, je m'occupe de Sehun d'accord ?

-M-merci, mais tu n'es pas obliger, je peux très bien le faire… Me justifiais-je gêné.

-J'insiste, tu as eu une journée difficile, tu as encore Chen, Tao et KyungSoo, donc je pense que je peux au-moins ramener Sehun à l'école. Et puis, tu n'as pas acheté les couches et le lait alors j'irais encore chercher ça, j'ai de toute façon ma journée alors ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon, d'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, dors bien.

Je montais enfin dans ma chambre avec mon colis dans les bras. C'est qu'il fait son poids le petit, en plus il s'est endormit, alors ça ne me facilite pas la tâche. Je le posais doucement sur lit et me couchais à côté, rabattant les couvertures. Il se colla directement à moi en grognant, un petit sourire déforma mes lèvres alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Il n'avait rien et c'était le principal, je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir de m'avoir joué un tour pareil. Je déposais en baiser sur son front avant de m'endormir comme une masse, complètement épuisé.

Fatigue… c'est tous ce que je pouvais dire pour le moment, j'étais épuisé. Ma courte nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, puisque KyungSoo c'était réveillé à plusieurs reprise. J'avais donc dû faire plusieurs voyage entre la chambre de Suho et la mienne, pour calmer et nourrir ce démon. Ce n'était même plus la peine de se recoucher ensuite puisque l'heure de se lever arrivait bientôt. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais dans les aller d'un super marché pour des couches et du lait en poudre. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour des enfants ? Je soupirais et choisissais une marque au hasard avant d'aller chercher les couches. Une fois le tout emballé et payé, je sortis de magasin et filais à la station métro la plus proche, j'entrais de justesse dans le train et m'assis à une place libre. Vingt minutes plus tard je me retrouvais dans l'entrée de mon rez-de-chaussée, une odeur agréable de nourriture me chatouillant le nez.

-Non Kyu, les cheveux de Chen ne sont pas comestibles ! Lâches les allez !

-Hyuuuuug, il me les tire, ça fait mal !

-Hyaaaa, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a des ventouses au bout des doigts !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, pour tomber sur une scène hilarante. Chen était assis sur une des chaises complètement immobile, pendant que Kyu lui tirait sur les cheveux avec ses deux petites mains et que Suho essayait de le décrocher de là. Je rigolais devant ce tableau mignon.

-Yifaaaan, vient m'aider au lieu de te moquer !

-Oui oui.

Je posais mes sacs de courses dans un coin avant de m'avancer vers KyungSoo, je lui tapotais doucement sa petite tête chevelue avant de l'en prendre dans mes bras.

-Maintenant tu lâches les cheveux de ton frère, d'accord petit démon ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi en faisait de gros yeux impressionné, puis laissa les mèches de Chen tranquille pour tendre ses bras potelés vers mon visage. Je le redonnais à Suho après lui avoir embrassé le front.

-Et voilà, ce n'est pas si difficile.

-C-comment tu as fait ?!

-Tao faisait la même chose à Sehun il y a quelques semaines, alors je lui faisais ça et sa fonctionnait.

-Ah d'accord. Bon on va manger alors va te laver les mains !

-Oui Suho Eomma.

-Arrête de me comparer à une femme, je suis un homme viril ! Me cria-t-il en brandissant la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Sale gosse, je suis un homme, un vrai ! Bon d'accord, je m'occupe quand même d'enfant mais on s'en fiche au pire, je reste quand même un homme viril ! Après avoir mangé et débarrassé la table, je montais Soo et Tao pour leur sieste et vérifiais que Chen faisait ses devoirs, avant de m'écrouler à côté de Kris sur canapé.

-Tu as l'air encore fatigué. Commença-t-il en regardant la télé.

-Ouais, KyungSoo m'a réveillé à neuf heures et Tao c'est manifesté un peu après, alors impossible de se rendormir…

-Hum, on est d'accord que ce gamin est un véritable diable.

-Qui ? KyungSoo ?! Pas du tout, c'est un vrai koala avec ses grand yeux et sa façon de s'accroché à toi quand tu le prends dans tes bras, je suis sûr que ce sera un homme incroyable plus tard.

-Ou alors ce sera un pleurnicheur, parce que de ce côté il n'est pas en manque… Grommela-t-il.

-Heey, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! C'est connu que les bébés ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux et qu'on leur offre beaucoup d'affection, s'ils leur manquent quelques choses, ils ne manifestent par les pleurs. Tu vas dans n'importe quelle famille avec un bébé ce sera la même chose, donc Kyu n'est pas un pleurnichard, je le trouve même plus calme que d'autres.

-Si tu le dis, c'est toi l'expert après tout. Enfin, sinon, je suis allez voir pour les papiers d'adoption pour KyungSoo, tu devras aller les signer la semaine prochaine, bien sûr je viens avec toi. La personne qui s'en occupe est de toute façon un très bon ami.

-Commença je ?

-C'est toi qui sera le père de KyungSoo, moi je ne serais on va dire, que le second. Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour ce gosse et tu t'en occupes énormément, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir qu'il devienne ton vrai fils.

-Q-quoi ?! T'as vraiment fait ça, c'est vrai ?! M-mais, c'est super, merci beaucoup Yifan, vraiment merci !

Je lui sautais au cou heureux. KyungSoo allait être officiellement mon fils à partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est un des plus cadeau que l'on puisse me faire, me permettre de garder Soo ! Je lui embrassais la joue, euphorique en souriant comme un gosse, les jours allaient me paraître longs maintenant que je savais ça.


	10. Chapter 9

Baby à domicile

Chapitre IX

Trois mois que je travaillais pour la famille Wu. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, les enfants sont adorables, Chen est devenu beaucoup plus gentil avec moi, j'ai même pu voir Tao faire ses premier pas et dire ses premier mots. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose d'incroyablement mignon et émouvant. J'ai hâte de voir mon Kyungie faire lui aussi ça, parce que oui, ça fait deux mois et demi que KyungSoo est devenu mon fils. Je suis tellement fière que j'ai été hystérique pendant une semaine, tout le monde en avait marre de moi à la fin, mais ce n'est pas de faute si j'étais aussi content. Mais je ne sais pas, Yifan est étrange depuis quelque semaine. On le voit de moins en moins, dès qu'il rentre de son travail, il s'enferme directement dans son bureau pour continuer à bosser sur ses dossiers. Les enfants se plaignent énormément et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi leur raconter. Et puis, je m'inquiète aussi de la santé de Kris, il mange sur le pouce et ne dors presque pas. Comment je le sais, et bien tout simplement à cause de ces cernes et de la lumière qui émane de sous sa porte à encore trois heures du matin.

-Seho hyung, Appa il rentre quand ?

-Bientôt mon cœur, tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine ?

-Oui !

Sehun m'aida donc à préparer le diner, une fois prêt on passa tous à table. Je rigolais en voyant Tao, la figure pleine de sauce tomate, c'est trop mignon mon dieu. Un peu plus tard, donc après que la table soit débarrassée et les enfants couchés, je pus enfin me reposer. Je suis complètement lessivé et puis Kris qui ne rentre même pas alors qu'il est déjà vingt et une heures passé. Il commence à m'énervé et à m'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien mangé en plus, à force il va se ruiner la santé ! Les heures passèrent doucement jusqu'à minuit ou la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un Yifan plus qu'épuisé. Je me levais furieux.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?!

-JunMyeon c'est p-

-Non, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de ne plus te voir, les enfants te réclament tout le temps Kris, je suis peut-être là, mais ça ne remplace pas ta présence, je ne suis ni leur père, ni leur mère. En plus tu te ruines la santé avec toutes ces nuits blanches et ces repas de sauté. Ton travail a beau être important, ta santé l'est plus, alors cette nuit tu dors. Si je te trouve une seule fois assis à ton bureau, je t'attache à ton lit jusqu'à ce que tu ais rattrapé toutes tes heures de sommeil, c'est clair ?

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu n'es qu'une simple nounou ici, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner sous mon toit !

-Tu abandonnes tes gosses en ce moment et tu voudrais que je fasse l'aveugle ?! Excuse-moi, mais c'est impossible ! Je te demande juste de te reposer mais à ce que je vois c'est trop te demander. J'espère juste que tu ne craqueras pas à un moment. Sur ce, bonne nuit, enfin, travail bien plutôt, puisque tu ne fais plus que ça.

Il monta les escaliers énervé alors que je laissais un soupir fatigué m'échapper. Putain quel con, pourquoi j'ai dit ça alors que je sais très bien qu'il a raison. Je suis totalement vidé mais impossible de dormir tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen de garder mes enfants.

_Flash-Back :_

_Kris était assis à son bureau avec un dossier ouvert qu'il lisait attentivement, visiblement une demande pour construire un nouvel immeuble dans les quartiers riches de Séoul. Il grogna de mécontentement quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha tout de même voyant le numéro de sa secrétaire s'afficher._

_-Désolé de vous déranger monsieur Wu, mais une jeune femme vous demande, elle est très insistante._

_-Une jeune femme ? Faite la monter Ji Eun._

_-Bien Monsieur Wu._

_Il raccrocha et se massa les tempes, il était sûr de ne pas avoir de rendez-vous avec une quelconque entreprise, alors qui était cette jeune femme ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir._

_-Yifan chéri… ça fait tellement longtemps…_

_Il redressa la tête à l'entente de cette voix qu'il aimait tellement entendre il y a encore quelques années._

_-Tiffany… Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?!_

_-Mais voyons, je suis venue voir comment va mon mari et s'il travaille bien… N'ai-je pas le droit de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste qui le fit grincer des dents._

_-Sors de ce bureau…_

_-Mais mon bébé… tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas être aussi méchant…_

_-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris le sens de « je ne veux jamais te voir » !_

_-Aaaah, moi qui pensait que te rouler à nouveau serait facile… Je me suis bien trompé… Bon, tu te doutes bien que si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour rien. Comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, et bien évidemment mon nouveau chien chien veut absolument un avec moi. J'ai donc pensé à toi et ces deux gosses que nous avons adoptés… ensemble. _

_-Ou tu veux en venir ? _

_-Et bien, nous ne sommes pas officiellement divorcés… J'ai donc pris l'initiative de faire une demande de divorce et une demande pour la garde exclusive des enfants, après tout, la femme a plus droit sur les gosses que les hommes, surtout quand ceux-ci sont…. Gays. J'espère que tu auras un bon avocat parce que moi, j'ai le meilleur !_

_Elle gloussa en voyant le visage de Kris se décomposer avant de lui faire un clin d'œil provocateur. Puis, elle sortit du bureau tranquillement du bureau, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Cette…. J'aurais dû divorcer dès le début au lieu de la virer, ça m'aurait fait un problème en moins. Il est hors de question que je lui laisse Chen et Sehun, elle ne les aimait pas et ne les aimera jamais, putain, je sais plus quoi faire et mon avocat qui sert à rien. Surtout que l'argument de mon homosexualité est largement valables aux yeux du la cour qui me jugera surement inapte à m'occuper d'eux. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, je suis dans une impasse totale…


End file.
